Figures
Figures is a Nine Circles level by Glittershroom. Description Figures is a Nine Circles level with a pink theme, but leans to a darker hue, unlike Fractured Circles, which is much brighter. Unlike the majority of Nine Circles levels, it starts off with a ship, a trait only shared with Supernova by Motu. The level is normally considered easier than most Nine Circles levels, and is a test to the player's basic ability with the mini wave. It is generally regarded as an easy demon, but can become really annoying if the player hasn't enough mashing abilities. Gameplay The player starts as a ship, unlike most Nine Circles levels. It contains gravity portals, jump rings and size changes, with spikes everywhere, making it extremely annoying. After a short but hard narrow, the player transforms into a ball. This part is moderately easy, with a few tricks here and there but nothing too extreme. Then, the player transforms into a cube, the easiest part of the level. The player turns into the wave, and starts off as an inconspicuous double speed wave. Then the beat drops and the player becomes a mini triple speed wave, with very annoying timings, tight spaces, and a lot of mashing. The player then turns into a dual wave, which is probably the easiest segment of the whole wave. The next segment of the normal size wave looks easy, but getting spot on timing with it is extremely hard and annoying. The player goes back into a mini wave, this time upside down, and more like the beginning section, altered, in reverse. The last segment, a ship, has gravity portals, size changes, and straight flying at the end, an extremely troll ending to a level of moderate difficulty. When the player exits the last straight fly segment, the level ends. Errors In 91% and 92% the player can go under like Riot did. Trivia * Figures is considered very easy by many skilled players, but the first ship can easily throw off a less experienced player. So the level is considered both easy both medium demon. * The level's song has actually been used three times in rated Nine Circles levels. The others levels are Silhouette by Havok (wood green circles, a lot harder, and uses the second drop) and Figurative by Lpianoman (purple like Fairydust, demon but less known). * Figures is one of three demon Nine Circles level to start off as a ship, the others level being Supernova by Motu and Ultimate Circles by Suomi. There is also 'For The Taking' by DylChill616 however it rated insane 8 stars. * Although it is classified long in terms of length, the level is actually medium (50 seconds). It's the shortest rated Nine Circles level ever. * A strange coincidence wants that each Nine Circles level with the song "Figures" isn't copyable. * This level was used to be rated Insane 9 stars. * This level and Jawbreaker are the only NC levels without the creator's mark and the written "GG/GJ". They also finish before the end of the drop. Walkthrough Category:Demon levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:User Created levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Upgraded levels Category:Easy circles